Behind the Scenes
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: The actors have real names I will not use. Takes place around the time the movie was made. Jafar and Jasmine audition for Aladdin. Jafar wants to play Aladdin, but gets rejected. Will he ever get to be seen with Jasmine on the big screen?


The actors in this story have real names

The actors in this story have real names. I will not use these names so you will know who the people are.

Jasmine: Maria Kelly

Jafar: Thomas Lance

Aladdin: Cameron Woods

Genie: Allan Gibson Jr.

Sultan: Abraham Brooks

Iago: Jeff

Abu: a specially trained monkey

Rajah: a specially trained tiger

Carpet: a machine

The following story takes place in the 90s in America. A movie was holding auditions. A movie called Aladdin, based on the famous book. Jafar and Jasmine were walking and saw a flyer reading about the auditions.

"We should totally do that together," said Jasmine. "We have the perfect acting skills."

"Yeah, we could be lovers in the movie and in real life," said Jafar.

Jafar and Jasmine have been together since the day they met. Jasmine looked like the average American girl. She wore a tank top, jeans, tiny ear rings, and had her hair down. Jafar had a t-shirt and an open button down shirt. He also wore jeans. His hair was very long and curly, and his beard was not twisted.

About a year later, Jafar and Jasmine arrived at the place where they held auditions. Jafar was auditioning for the part of Aladdin. To do this, you had to sing a duet with a girl of your choice. Jafar, of course, chose Jasmine. Together, they sang "A Whole New World." Towards the middle of the number, the director cut them off.

"I am sorry I had to stop you," he said. "Jasmine, you are a great singer. A shoo in for the role of Jasmine. Jafar, no offense, you have a pretty good voice, but it's not really what we are looking for for the role of Aladdin."

"Why not?" asked Jafar.

"No offense, but you're just, you know, you're just kind of ugly," the director explained. "We're looking for someone younger, with more good looks, and wouldn't look so creepy with the girl. Like him over there!" He pointed to a guy wearing a t-shirt that read "Kisses 20." He wore khaki pants, and had his hair long. This person was Aladdin. "Hey, you! Get up here!" the director called.

As Aladdin finished his audition, the director applauded. "Congrats, man, you are perfect for the role of Aladdin!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you," said Aladdin. "Oooh, and this is the girl I get?" he asked pulling Jasmine into a pose. "Let's have dinner tonight and get to know eachother."

The man playing the sultan was a fat old man with a very thick white beard. Iago got the role right away because he could actually talk. Abu and Rajah were specially trained animals. The carpet was a machine controlled by a very intelligent mechanic.

That evening, Aladdin took Jasmine to dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"This is gonna be great, baby," Aladdin was saying. "Let's practice our kiss!" He pulled Jasmine into a somewhat passionate kiss. Jasmine pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said. "I'm thrilled I am playing Jasmine, and I think you are nice and all, but I am already with someone. Someone very special."

"And just who is this special dude?" Aladdin asked with curiosity.

"The guy who is playing…"

This scene cuts off to the cast list. Jafar is checking the list out and does not seem too happy.

"Jafar?! This cannot possibly be correct!" he screamed. "I was perfect for Aladdin! That punk stole my role and my girl! I feel so stupid! Ugh! I'm gonna have to wear that hideous wardrobe and have my beard twisted and have all my hair shaved off! This movie is gonna be torture!!"

That evening, Jasmine was studying her script. She counted a total of 2 kisses with Aladdin, but she also saw something very interesting. Late, in the movie, she had a kiss with Jafar!! She smiled and jumped up and down. She ran to show Jafar.

She knocked on his door.

"Please go away," he said from inside. "I need some time to be depressed at the role I have been casted as."

"Jafar, it's me," she said. "I have something to show you." Jafar opened the door to let Jasmine in.

"Take a look at this," she said handing him the script. Jafar took some time to read.

"Oh my god!! This is perfect!" he smiled. "I am going to love playing Jafar!"

"Let's practice this scene," Jasmine said.

"Ok," said Jafar.

They got into their positions.

"Jafar," Jasmine began her line. She stood up. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are.!

"That's better," Jafar grinned. "Now, pussycat, tell me more about myself."

"You're tall," Jasmine said as she and Jafar walked toward eachother.

"Well dressed," Jasmine added on. They skipped the dialogue between Aladdin and the genie.

"Go on," Jafar said in a deep voice.

"And your beard is sooo…" Jasmine wrapped her arms around Jafar's shoulders and twirled her finger. "twisted." She finished her sentence. "You stole my heart," she whispered.

"And the street rat?" Jafar asked pushing his face close to hers.

"What street rat?" Jasmine smiled.

The script said Aladdin was to reach for the lamp, but knock over a dish, and Jasmine pulled Jafar into a kiss, just to distract him- not because she loved him. Instead, they kissed passionately.

"That was great," Jafar said happily. "If only I didn't have to lose in the movie."

"Yeah, Aladdin's so weird," Jasmine said. "He calls me baby. In my opinion, you would have made a great Aladdin."

"Thank you, Jasmine," said Jafar.

That night, Jafar snuck into the director's room. He dug out the script and went back to his computer. He rewrote the script to have him defeat Aladdin. Jasmine would then somehow fall in love with him and they would get married. This was going to be the best movie.

During the time when all the scenes were being staged, Jasmine had requested to not look ugly in any of her costumes. She also felt sick of kissing Aladdin so much and she felt very guilty about having to hate Jafar on the camera, but the director said "Hey, it's acting! You can feel however we want you to feel on the camera, but not in real life."

"When are we going to stage my kiss with Jafar?" Jasmine asked.

"Whenever we feel like it," the director answered.

The scenes did not take long to stage- what do you expect from great actors and actresses? When they got around to the real deal, the director had no clue that the script had been sabotaged. The ending scene was sensational. Jafar had felt very proud of himself and Jasmine had felt happy too. Aladdin, on the other hand, knew something was wrong.

"What? I thought I was supposed to win! I lose and Jafar wins Jasmine? What kind of happy ending is that?" he complained.

"One we can enjoy!" Jafar and Jasmine laughed together. They kissed.

Aladdin went to talk to the director.

"Sir, the script has been sabotaged," he said.

"No it hasn't," the director said. "It says Jafar wins Jasmine and you lose."

"But I'm supposed to win," said Aladdin.

"Oh my god! How could I have been so blind?" asked the director. "We have to fix this!"

The scene was restaged the next day. Jasmine continued to fake her feelings for Aladdin on screen.

"So, what say you and me…" Aladdin said.

"No!" Jasmine cut him off. "I still love Jafar."

The movie became a smash hit. It was rated PG-13 just because of Jasmine's kiss with Jafar. People everywhere searched for pictures of Aladdin and Jasmine on the internet. Jafar did not have any viewers. There was also billions of merchandise being sold. Little children had snuck into the movie and had begged their parents for some of the Aladdin merchandise.

No one in the world knew about the real love. Until the year 2005. Jafar and Jasmine walked up to the producers of the movie.

"The world is blind," said Jafar. "The world doesn't know I am this girl's lover."

"No one except us," said the executive producer.

"How do you know about our relationship?" Jasmine asked.

"The camera man got some secret shots of you in bed together," the executive producer answered. "We also still have your little ending." He played the clips.

"No wonder this movie was rated PG-13," said Jafar.

"Actually, the child views went up, and the movie is now rated PG," said the executive producer.

"Make these deleted scenes," Jasmine giggled.

Later that year, the special edition of Aladdin came out. This version had the deleted scenes. When people viewed this, Jasmine's popularity went down, but parents hardly showed this to their children, so her popularity was still in the heavens. In other parts of the world, Jafar and Jasmine were searched on the internet for pictures and billions came about.

Life went on and Jasmine and Jafar remained together.


End file.
